An information service system for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle is disclosed in JP-A-2005-231381 and JP-A-2006-214750. The system is a warning device for informing of failure and/or abnormal operation occurred in the vehicle. The warning device turns on a warning light at a position, on which a driver of the vehicle always turns his gaze when he drives the vehicle. For example, the warning light is arranged around a meter, an instrumental panel or a head-up display. Alternatively, the warning device generates a warning sound. Recently, it is wall-known that the vehicle includes a running safety system. For example, the system detects another vehicle or an obstacle around the subject vehicle with using a camera or a radar. When the system detects the obstacle or another vehicle, the system displays an image about proximity to the obstacle or the other vehicle, or generates a warning sound corresponding to the proximity. Further, since a car navigation system and a Telematics system such as a G-Book system (which is a trademark) become common, the information service system guides a route to a destination, provides traffic information, provides to introduce the destination, provides music and/or video, and the like.
The conventional information service system provides information without considering the current situation and information preference of an occupant of the vehicle. Thus, the system generates the warning sound, turns on warning light such as a luminescence indicator, and displays warning image on a display at the same time, Accordingly, a user of the system cannot understand the warning information since a large amount of information that exceeds the limit of user's grasp is presented to the user. As a result, the user has to distinguish the necessary information from the unnecessary information at the time when the system provides the large amount of information. This forces the user to bear the burden. In some cases, the user may not understand the meaning of the information. Thus, even when the system of the vehicle provides information, it is difficult for the user to grasp the information instantaneously.